Fairytales
by KingKhan
Summary: "Some day you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again." Macy Misa feverently hoped that day would come again…but for now, she dared not believe in fairytales…JONAS NACY NICK-MACY. Please, read and review.
1. Hush now, watch the stars fall

**Author's Note – This here is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story on Nick and Macy from JONAS with a bit of Joe, Stella, Kevin etc. Hope you like it.**

**Please please do review, no matter how insignificant you think it is because trust me it isnt to the author. Please don't just add this to your favourites list without commenting because that just pinches a bit, instead do both – comment and add to favourites. Thank You.**

**And please, do not copy the concept or story. Respect it as someone else's creation.**

**SUMMARY - "Some day you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again." Macy Misa feverently hoped that day would come again…but for now, she dared not believe in fairytales…**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own JONAS or any of its characters but I do own this story, idea, concept and the characters you don't recognize.**

**Music Suggestion – Fairytale by Enya.**

* * *

**FAIRYTALES**

**CHAPTER 1 - "Hush now, watch the stars fall..."**

Macy Misa was slipping into a fairytale dress, helped by her best friend, Stella, and her mother. The dress was white, just like a swan, and it was puffy, just like she had always wanted. It trailed a little and as Macy looked at her reflection, she saw the fairytale dress, felt the fairytale church but did not feel the fairytale magic.

Macy shook her head. Now was not the time to be delving into those particular thoughts. She was in a dress, in a church with her friends and family, about to get married to someone she had been dating for the last year and that was reason enough not to delve into any thoughts which took her attention away from all these well rehearsed thoughts.

"Macy…you look beautiful…"

"Thank You, Ma."

::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mrs. Misa hugged her daughter and then lovingly caressed her hair, trying to take the pain away from her daughter as it ate her heart out….she could feel her daughter's pain, her anguish, her guilt and all Mrs. Misa wanted to do was to just hold her little baby tight and tell her everything was going to be okay but she knew that Macy would hate that. She had made it perfectly clear that she did not want any of that 'nonsense' at all and that she was going to be okay, after all it was just a relationship and besides she was 'perfectly' happy with Stephen. Mrs. Misa knew all of this to be false but her love for her daughter and respect for her wishes and wisdom and age along with a nagging fear that saying or doing anything may just break her kept all her words at bay, all her actions guarded but as she hugged Macy, she could feel her daughter trying to worm her way further in and that broke her heart but knowing that she could not say or do anything, she just caressed her and wished and prayed in her heart that Macy would find happiness, that she would truly find the love and joy she deserved…

::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Stella Malone looked at the scene in front of her and felt her eyes beginning to tear, not just at the display of love and affection, of the most pure kind, but also because she too understood what was going on inside her best friend's head and heart and just like Mrs. Misa, she too was tied down by Macy's resolve that everything was 'fine'.

As Macy stepped out of her mother's embrace, Stella stepped forward with the veil and motioned Macy to take a seat with a smile and proceeded to fix it over the brunette's head. While doing this, Stella's eyes found Macy's in the mirror and they both smiled at eachother and Stella could have laughed out loud, a mirthless laughter, if she had dared because of the fakeness of both the smiles.

But she didn't.

Instead, she took cares to carefully weave in the flowers in the bride's hair and once finished, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and just hugged her from behind – both friends lost in silence, lost in resignation, lost in memories of a distant past…

::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I love you, Macy…"

Macy looked to her right, at the man who was propped on his elbow and was looking down at her with the most sincere expression on his face and all Macy could do was to gently pull his face down to meet her waiting lips and just after it, she breathed out in the air, "I love you, Nick."

:::::::::::::

"Mom? Mom?

Macy called out as she walked in the corridor of her house.

"Dad? Dad? ? What the hell…?"

There was not a soul in sight and Macy Misa did not like the silence…she had just come home from school and really really wanted to hug her mother because she missed her boyfriend and friends as they were currently on their tour and oh, yeah, today happened to be her birthday…so this whole empty house thing was not helping her mood.

Stepping into the living room, Macy tossed her bag to one side and helped herself to some water she had picked up from the kitchen, planning to plant herself in front of the TV and watch some crazy romantic heartwrenching movie…

Kicking a shoe off, she was just about to plonk down when she heard it – "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Not surprisingly, Macy ended up plonking herself on the floor instead of the sofa due to sheer surprise and as she turned around, a smile forming slowly on her face, she was in for another surprise.

Right in front of the small crowd stood a jubilant Nick Lucas, her boyfriend, the very same person who has called her up last night to wish her and to rue his absence because of his 'tour', and he had a cake, self baked, in his hands but that little detail was noticed by Macy only when she had launched herself at him, resulting in the cake getting squished and both of them lying on the floor with it all over them. But Macy did not care and neither did Nick as they just hugged eachother, oblivious to the catcalls, the sighs and the clearing of throats.

:::::::::::::::

"MACY! I am engaged! Joe just asked me! Eeeeeeeeee!"

"OH MY GOD! How? When? Where?"

"Just 10 minutes back…oh, Macy, it was perfect! So romantic! Eeeeeeeee!"

"Eeeeeeeee!"

::::::::::::::::

Macy was nervous as hell. And that's the reason she was fidgeting around in her seat as she waited for Nick to come home…

He had called her and told her he had something important to discuss and Macy and Stella had put their heads together and decided that Nick too was going to propose! That explained all the strangeness on his behalf over the past few weeks, ever since Stella and Joe got engaged.

And so now, Macy was decked in a white summer dress, one of Nick's favourites, waiting for him. She had prepared food and had decorated their room….

Presently Nick arrived but nothing happened as it should have.

:::::::::::::::::

"He did WHAT?" Stella screamed as a tearstruck Macy told her of the evening's disaster.

"He told me that he…he…liked someone else…someone else, Stella, how could he?"

"Oh, honey…" Stella Malone gathered her best friend in her arms and rocked her as the brunette broke in spirit and soul right in the blond's arms.

:::::::::::::::::

"NICK LUCAS SPOTTED WITH MYSTERY WOMAN!"

:::::::::::::::::

"NICK LUCAS ENJOYING HOLIDAY LOVE!"

:::::::::::::::::

"NICK LUCAS COSYING UP WITH CO-STAR!"

Macy sighed and dropped the paper's section which had that particular headline on it and went to her room, leaving Stella staring behind her.

:::::::::::::::::

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?" An irate Stella asked Joe as they lay there cosied up on the sofa watching some movie.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Nick. Whats wrong with him? A new girl every month? When did he become Casanova? And how can he not think of Macy?"

"I don't know, Stell. I don't sit inside his head."

"Sorry…its just that Macy is so sad all the time and the stupid news of his 'conquests' doesn't help!"

"I know, honey…we shall find her someone at the wedding, don't worry…"

"The wedding! Oh my GOD! The wedding! Nick is going to be there and Macy's my maid of honor – Oh CRAP!"

Joe tensed visibly at this unthought of unavoidable situation but seeing the panic attack his fiancee was going through, decided to put a cap on his own emotions and act all 'sought out' for Stella's sake, "Don't worry…we will do something. It will all work out."

:::::::::::::::::

Macy knew that Nick was going to be there, well obviously. It was his brother's wedding for god's sake.

And Macy was prepared for it. Atleast on the outside. She owed way too much to Stella and Joe to ruin this day in any way for them and so Macy drank her pain as she saw Nick next to Joe as she walked down the aisle and when she saw him dance and cuddle with his date as she danced the mandatory maid-of-honor and best man dance with Kevin and when she saw him leave, not even looking back at her even once.

And that's when Macy Misa decided that she had to move on. Why? Because she needed to, that's why.

:::::::::::::::::

"Marry me, Macy?"

Macy looked to her right, at the man who was propped on his elbow and was looking down at her with the most sincere expression on his face and all Macy could do was to gently pull his face down to meet her waiting lips and silently drink away a tear which escaped her eyes.

::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Its time, girls. Lets go…"

Stella looked at Macy one last time and almost opened her mouth to finally give voice to her concerns but Macy was having none of it as she stood up briskly with that fake smile gracing her features and picking up her bonquet.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Want the next chapter?**

**Please read and review…because they are what keep's an author going. :)**

**The title of this chapter is from Waiting by Norah Jones.**

**The quote in the summary is by C.S. Lewis.**

**- KingKhan aka Rae**


	2. Dont you know I am not superman?

**Author's Note – This here is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story on Nick and Macy from JONAS with a bit of Joe, Stella, Kevin etc. Hope you like it.**

**Please please do review, no matter how insignificant you think it is because trust me it isnt to the author. Please don't just add this to your favourites list without commenting because that just pinches a bit, instead do both – comment and add to favourites. Thank You.**

**And please, do not copy the concept or story. Respect it as someone else's creation.**

**SUMMARY - "Some day you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again." Macy Misa feverently hoped that day would come again…but for now, she dared not believe in fairytales…**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own JONAS or any of its characters but I do own this story, idea, concept and the characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter overview – This chapter is basically Nick's side of the story…and why he did what he did and how he felt afterwards.**

* * *

**FAIRYTALES**

**Chapter 2 - "Dont you know I am not superman?"  
**

She was getting married.

Married.

To someone.

To someone who was not him.

At this point, Nick Lucas put an end to his train of thoughts because quite simply he did not deserve to have any such thoughts or rather she did not deserve any of this at all.

Considering that Nick Lucas was the one who broke it off with Macy Misa, Nick had been feeling unbelievably crappy ever since he had found the invite to her wedding in Kevin's mail while he had been staying with him. He had not received an invitation himself and quite realistically did not expect to.

"Bet you did not expect her to marry someone else too…" A sly voice spoke inside his mind which he hushed with a violent shake of his head.

"Nick…are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah…I am fine, Kev…whatever could be wrong with me?" Nick flashed his brother a fake lazy smile, which was so fake that even Kevin caught on to its fakeness.

"Don't do this to yourself, mate." Which Nick very rightly understood to mean – 'Don't do this to her, Nick.' And Nick nodded, turning away from his elder brother and looking out of the window of Kevin's beach house.

A silent ocean greeted him. Unnaturally silent but yet not imparting a comforting feeling. Nick could feel its sadness, pain, questions and guilt in his own heart…

"She is getting married, Kevin."

It was not a question so Kevin did not answer but crossing the room in 4 steps, he kept a hand on his younger brother's shoulder in silent support.

"Why did you break up with her, Nick?"

"I…I just got scared."

"Of what?"

"of everything…of how fast everything was going…I mean Joe got engaged and he was the hyper one! And then it felt like so much burden on my shoulders…so many expectations and I just did not know what to do…"

"So you thought of running away."

Nick could feel Kevin's accusing look but he dared not face him for he knew that it would take just that look to completely break him down and he could not afford it…after all, he was the smart one, the stable one…the strong one.

::::::::::::::::::::

Nick looked down to see his girlfriend of 5 months staring at the stars with those big brown eyes of hers which he so loved and in that moment something passed over him and he knew that he was in love and sidestepping the usual, normal ever cautious Nick, this new Nick said it right there and then to her.

"I love you, Macy."

And as he was swooped down for a kiss by her, Nick was thankful that he did say them out loud.

"I love you, Nick."

::::::::::::::::::::

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Nick did not scream but he said it softly, his soft voice mixing with the loud screams of the other of his party as the girl infront of them toppled right over and was now turning around to see what was in store for her.

And in just what seemed like a second, Nick found himself on the floor with her on top of him and the cake he had baked for her in between them but for once Nick Lucas did not care about the mess or about the crowds or about the utter lack of privacy because in that moment, all that mattered was how her eyes had lit up when she saw him, how she seemed to have heard his soft greetings instead of the loud exuberant ones and how she was now enveloped in his arms and how right she felt there…

:::::::::::::::::::

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, dudes! I asked her! And she said YES! Can you believe it? I know I couldn't! She had to yell it after 5 minutes just to get me out of the shock!"

"That's brilliant, man! Stella and you…it was soooooo meant to be!" Kevin's voice flooded through the three way call.

"I know, right?"

"Is Stella there?"

"Yeah, Kev, but she is on the phone with Macy…I am sure Nick's ears are as slaughtered as mine with all the squealing!" Joe laughed.

"Hahaha! No problem, I shall call her later….wow! I still cant believe you proposed!"

"I know…Nick, you there?" Joe had finally noticed the lack of participation on behalf of his younger brother and was a little bothered by the very apparent lack of enthusiasm.

"Uh…yeah…I just…That's great, man! Congrats!"

"Thanks…"

"Seriously, congrats!"

"Nick…you okay? You seem to be taking this harder than Stella would have." Kevin joked, sensing the brewing tension between his brothers and trying to lighten up the situation.

"Yeah…I am fine…haha!"

"So, when are you asking Macy?"

"Huh…what? Kevin!"

"What? You guys were going since even before we started…I am sure she is expecting it…heck, we have been expecting it for quite some time now!"

"Joe! Its not like that, okay! I…we…we have never thought about it!"

"Talk about yourself, Nicholas. I am pretty sure Macy's thought about it and probably already planned it right to the colour of the ribbons of the centre pieces…girls start young on this dude." Kevin laughed.

"I…its Joe's day, ok? Lets just talk about that."

Late that night, as Nick lay next to Macy in Macy and Stella's apartment, he looked at his side to find Macy sleeping with a small smile on her face and unlike ever before, this troubled Nick. What was she thinking about? Was she dreaming of him asking her to marry him now that Joe and Stella were? And in that instant a cold unnatural fear gripped Nick's heart and mind. Did he want to marry Macy? Did he love her enough? Did they love each other enough? Could he just be a conquest…

And as that last thought crossed his mind, Nick felt sick in his stomach for even thinking of such a terrible thing and went outside in the balcony to clear his head…

::::::::::::::::

Nick knew he had done something terrible even when the deal was not sealed yet. He knew while their lips were approaching each other but he just could not stop it and it happened.

He felt horrible but even more disgusted when he realized that at the back of his mind, he was relieved.

Relieved that now he had a reason to break it off with Macy without even having to tell her the truth, without even having to put his vanity at line.

And as he did that, as he lied right through his teeth that he liked someone else and as he saw the happiness, the spark drain from Macy's eyes, he felt his heart break but still that relief remained and grew stronger with each passing moment.

And as he sat there with a hand against his stinging cheek, a painful yet relieved smile, more of a grimace, crossed his features.

And as he heard the last of her shuffling footsteps, the last of her heart wrenching sobs, did he notice the decorations in the hall, the food laid out on the table, the unspoken expectation in the air and that feeling of relief soared once more in his chest but not for long, because now it was marred with her tears and more so a feeling of a terrible loss yet to be understood in its full gravity.

:::::::::::::::::

"You BROKE up with her? Whats wrong with you?" the twin voices of his elder brothers did not help Nick's mood but strengthened his resolve to appear careless in this matter and it was because of this resolve that the next words came out of his mouth and led to the end of the call and a bitterness and anger in between the brothers.

"Its not a big deal. I mean, I couldn't be with her anymore if I like someone else, could I? That wouldn't be fair and besides, Macy will move on. Its all okay."

:::::::::::::::::

Nick felt himself consciously changing, consciously lying just so he could cover up the deep fear in his heart of being responsible for someone else.

He became a Casanova of sorts and he made sure that everyone knew about it, specially her so that she would move on, so that she would forget him, so that she would never ever consider a forever with him…

And he saw his plan work when at Joe's wedding, Macy did not even look at him once. Did not question him once.

And he saw his plan work when he once spied the brunette enjoying and laughing over a coffee with a light brown haired, mild mannered guy.

And he saw him look at her quite like how Nick used to look at her and Nick felt a pained smile form on his face – Macy was going to be alright now. She could dream of a forever now. And this forever, he hoped, would not be like him – scared and dubious.

::::::::::::::::oooooooooooooooooooo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

But now, now it was strange that he was feeling horrible, terrible…like he had finally realized the true gravity of his loss.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Want the next chapter?**

**Please read and review…because they are what keep's an author going.**

******The title of this chapter is from Superman by Ronan Keating.**  


**The quote used in the summary is by CS Lewis.**

**Rae aka KingKhan**


	3. Where do you go with your broken heart

**Author's Note – This here is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story on Nick and Macy from JONAS with a bit of Joe, Stella, Kevin etc. Hope you like it.**

**Please please do review, no matter how insignificant you think it is because trust me it isnt to the author. Please don't just add this to your favourites list without commenting because that just pinches a bit, instead do both – comment and add to favourites. Thank You.**

**And please, do not copy the concept or story. Respect it as someone else's creation.**

**SUMMARY - "****Some day you will be old enough to start reading fairy tales again." Macy Misa feverently hoped that day would come again…but for now, she dared not believe in fairytales…**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own JONAS or any of its characters but I do own this story, idea, concept and the characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter overview – This chapter is basically what happens at Macy's wedding…her thoughts, her struggles.**

**Music Suggestion – Tujhe Bhula Diya from Anjaana Anjaani. It's a Hindi Song…I think it goes perfectly with the situation at hand. If anyone needs help with translation with regard to the lyrics…there is google and me…google is better though. :p**

******IMPORTANT - I am getting some PMs telling me that people cant review for some reason...? What exactly happens? Please do tell me...send me a PM or something so that I can check out whats wrong...Thanks! Enjoy.**

* * *

**FAIRYTALES**

**Chapter 3 – "Where do you go with your broken heart in tow..."**

Today was the day she was getting married. A day which was supposed to be the start of the rest of her life and it was that. The only thing she had never imagined was having to start the rest of her life by burying the past deep deep in memories which she would have to promise to herself to never go through. She had to be faithful to Steve now, in a whole new way. After all, she had agreed to marry him – a decision, which she had taken by her own will knowing that it meant the absolute end to any Nick Lucas related issues in her mind and heart. And Macy Misa knew that she could never go back on that promise…she owed Steve better, she owed herself better. And Nick Lucas…what did she owe to him anyway? He had done nothing for her…he had left her, deserted her and never contacted her ever again. He did not deserve her love or any of her emotions. He did not deserve her thoughts…he may have taught her to love but he didn't teach her to heal a broken heart…Steve did, even if only a little bit and even if not fully, he did.

These thoughts ran as a train in Macy's mind as she stood by the large doors, waiting with her parents, Stella and the rest of the bridesmaids. She knew what they were thinking and feeling but she could not entertain their thoughts, it went against her vow. So she stood there, silent and thoughtful…slowly but surely pushing a certain someone in the very back lanes of her mind and heart.

"We are ready for the ceremony now."

Riley, Macy and Steve's wedding planner, announced to the small party, puffing a little girl's dress to get her absolutely ready for the short walk.

"Come along, sweetie…you are leading. And don't forget to scatter flowers on BOTH sides…Okay?" Riley had to made sure that the little girl did not decide to favour one side for some 'little girl' reason.

The little girl nodded at the obviously stressed woman in front of her and made her way to the door and as she stood there waiting for the final go ahead, she turned back and said to the woman who according to her looked like all of the princesses in her fairytale books, "You look like Cinderella, Aunt Macy."

Macy could only give her a feeble smile in return…she may have looked like Cinderella but she certainly did not feel like one. Wasn't Cinderella supposed to be ecstatic that she was about to wed her Prince Charming but Macy Misa was feeling sick…really really sick.

"MACY! Where are you going?" Riley asked astounded as the bride literally took off in the direction of her room, not giving any time to anyone to stop or question her.

"MACY!"

"Sweetie!"

"Baby-girl!"

"MACY MISA!"

None of the shouts mattered and she hardly paid any attention to the multiple foots that followed her…she needed to breathe. It was extremely necessary that she breathe and she couldn't do that there…everything there stifled her. She needed answers and she needed them now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Closing the door of her room behind her, Macy leaned against the door, gasping for breath…and for answers.

Blindly she reached out to the dresser and dropping a number of items, finally managed to get her hands on her purse from where she fished out her cellphone and randomly dialed a set of numbers…which she had not dialed for a very long time but which she had never forgotten.

If Macy had stopped to think for even one second, she may not have done this – Sitting against the door in her wedding dress calling her ex but Macy was done thinking. Thinking had stopped her from getting everything out on various occasions previously but now she couldn't halt the questions…not when she was going to get into a lifelong and holy bond with someone…it wasn't fair and Macy Misa played fair, after all she had been a sports person.

It was picked up after a couple of rings and she heard his hesitant and bewildered 'hello' which was enough to turn all confusion and mixed feelings into one big overflowing tank of hurt and anger and she knew that Nick Lucas was in for a hell of a ride.

"Macy?" His small voice broke in through her thoughts.

"Yes, Nick, its Macy. You busy?"

"Uhh…"

"Well…it wont take long anyway. Nick, I truly truly despise you at this moment. I hate you with every fiber of my being because what you did to me was wrong. Plain and simple wrong. You left me. You broke my heart…you had an affair, Nick? An affair? How could you cheat on me? Huh?"

"Ma-"

"NO! You listen this time. JUST listen. NO talking. I don't want to hear ONE word. I want to speak today! Get it ALL out! One fucking kiss was all it took, Nick? ONE FUCKING KISS! And what about the years we shared? The moments? The kisses we shared, damn it? THE LOVE? Or was there none? How could ONE kiss topple it ALL over? You kissed her and BAM! You realized that I wasn't the one for you? WHAT A JOKE! But I don't know where that BLOODY joke lies? In that stupid one kiss or in my fucked up belief that we had something strong…anything at all? Huh, Nick? Where did the joke lie?"

"Macy…please…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You will listen today, Nick Lucas! You broke my heart! You broke my spirit! I spend months agonizing over you! And you…not even one call, Nick? Not even on my birthday? Not even when I got into that accident? You really didn't care…did you, Nick? I was just another girl…someone you could dump whenever you got bored…but I bet I was more interesting than that girl, Nick…you dumped her in a week or what? Or the next or the next! But I was stupid…so stupid! Everytime you would break up with someone, one part of my STUPID heart would soar thinking that you may come back to me! But I was SO wrong, Nick…so wrong…you never came back. And I found Steve or rather Steve found me…he fixed what you broke the best he could and today I am going to marry him and forget all about you…not because I should but because he fixed me while you broke me. He is better for me…so I will say 'I do' not because of anything but because of myself. I deserve happiness, Nick. I deserve Steve and I will bloody hell make sure to the best of my abilities that I become a person he deserves because he may not be as rich as you, Nick, but he damn has a bigger heart. He is a bigger person."

Macy never realized when she got up from her position or when she opened the door to Stella or when she wiped every tear of her face. Her anger, her hurt had now given her the strength she had desired for so long and hope…for the future. And after a long pause she heard the reply from the other end in a voice with feelings she could not decipher but frankly she had crossed the line of caring.

"Best of Luck, Macy."

"Goodbye, Nick."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once again she stood outside the doors, once again she held the bouquet, once again was she prepped up and once again did the flower's girls dress get puffed up and once again everyone was ready for the ceremony.

And as the music started, one by one the bridal party went ahead, taking that short walk to the aisle…leaving Macy Misa with her parents and a considerably lighter heart.

Taking both of their arms, she made her way into the hall, her eyes only catching her groom's. She saw his eyes light up and she saw his hand go up to nervously run through his hair and he saw the light smile he gave him and that's all she saw.

She saw him extend a hand to her, she saw her father placing hers on his open palm, she saw her mother wipe a tear and she saw her father blink one back and that's all she saw.

She saw Stella squeeze her hand when she gave her the ring and she saw Steve entangle his fingers with hers once they had exchanged the rings and she saw the priest give them a smile and announce them husband and wife and that's all she saw.

She saw Steve coming closer to her, she saw the happiness in his eyes, she saw the crowd clap for them and that's all she saw.

What she didn't see was one lone figure at the very back, holding his phone close to his chest, his eyes glazed with unsaid words and his broken demeanor.

What she didn't see was the last glance he shot at her before he left the place.

What she didn't see was the apology written all over his pained face.

::::::::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::::::

**So, what do you think? Want the next chapter?**

**I understand that this can be seen as one type of ending but I do have some other stuff planned…so what do you think?**

**Please read and review…because they are what keep's an author going. :)**

**The title of this chapter is from Where Does The Good Go by Tegan and Sara.**

**The quote in the summary is by C.S. Lewis.**

**- KingKhan aka Rae**


End file.
